Forgiveness
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Tom desea que Chris sea alguien más. Desea para así poder perdonar sus acciones. Hiddlesworth. Traducción autorizada por marble-aide.


**Forgiveness**

**Sumary: **Tom desea que Chris sea alguien más. Desea para que así pueda perdonar sus acciones. Hiddlesworth. Traducción autorizada por Marble-aide.

* * *

Le toma horas a Tom dormirse en ese punto, si es que ha dormido algo, especialmente si Chris no están con él en la cama. Es una mediana felicidad, dice en su mente porque si Chris está con él en la cama, al menos sabe lo que está haciendo. Al menos Tom sabe si está dormido o no, donde están sus manos porque si Chris está fuera de vista, Tom no sabe qué pasará después. Normalmente no puede dormir de otra manera.

Esta vez, sin embargo, es demasiado. Ha estado luchando contra el dolor de cabeza desde que golpeó el suelo horas atrás, sus ojos cada vez más pesados mientras empiezan a cerrarse y Tom simplemente no puede evitarlo. Hay una alarma que se activa al final de su mente cuando cierra los ojos y se va a la deriva, preguntándose qué es lo que Chris hará si no está mirando. Preguntándose si despertará de nuevo.

Tom se levanta sobresaltado con un toque, poniéndose recto con el mínimo roce de su cuerpo que se ha afinado en esos detalles después de tanto tiempo. El mundo en negro alrededor, sus ojos no están preparados para la difuminada luz del cuarto, y su ojo derecho apenas puede abrirse del todo. Está frenético por un momento, sus latidos acelerándose con el pasar de cada segundo porque no puede ver, no sabe, solo puede esperar el dolor…

-Shh…

El sonido viene suavemente en su oído, haciendo que Tom se aleje de la voz susurrante y esas manos emocionadas. Claro, no puede ir lo suficientemente lejos y en cuestión de segundos un par de manos lo tocan en la oscuridad, una ronca voz calmada susurra en su oído tan cerca que Tom puede sentir el calor del aliento contra su piel. La cama cambia, las luces se entrecortan y Tom puede sentir a Chris tras él, presionándose y tanteando mientras sus manos se envuelven a su alrededor, jalándolo cerca, asegurándose que no pueda escapar.

-Solo quería disculparme-susurra Chris en el oído de Tom, que todavía suena muy venenoso bajo la capa de compasión.

Él muerde su labio y no dice nada, no se mueve, apenas respira. Solo está cansado y quiere dormir. No quiere que Chris lo toque. Quiere que se caiga en la cama y se duerma, que deje a Tom ser. Por favor. Por favor.

-Eres demasiado bueno para mí, sabes-Chris acaricia la nuca de Tom con nariz, besos cayendo en su lunar mientras sus manos se mueven bajo la camisa de Tom y se presionan contra su estómago, costillas, pecho; áreas que todavía dolían con remordimientos pasados y pintan una mórbida paleta de color por todo su torso.

Tom no puede evitar apretar sus ojos antes esto, deseando que Chris sea alguien más. Que fuera un borracho. Un drogadicto. Algo que pueda ser usado como excusa-cualquier excusa-por su comportamiento. Algo que pueda hacer que Tom lo ame un poco menos, porque seguía siendo Chris. Nada había cambiado excepto que los golpes lanzados dejaron de ser un accidente.

Las manos en su cuerpo vagaban por el lado de arrida, sumergiéndose fácilmente debajo de la liga del pantalón de buzo que Tom está usando, haciendo que su respiración se dificulte e instintivamente alargue su mano para agarrar la muñeca de Chris y detenerlo. No lo hace a propósito. Lo jura. Realmente. Por favor.

Tom obtiene su deseo y la mano se detiene, todo el cuerpo detrás de él se congela y todo lo que Tom puede hacer es apretar sus ojos aún más y desear que no haya más lágrimas esa noche.

-Chri…

El golpe manda su cabeza de golpe hacia el otro lado, detenido por la almohada donde está apoyada pero la manotada hacia su marcada cara lo hace gritar de dolor, hormigueando hacia sus ojos y él puede sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca otra vez. Las manos regresan a su cuerpo, más duras que antes, agarrando, girando, manipulando hasta que Tom es forzado a ponerse sobre su estómago, inmovilizado por el peso del cuerpo de Chris que se ha puesto sobre él.

-Dije "Quiero disculparme"-dice la voz, solo un poco más profunda de lo que era y Tom se encuentra a sí mismo llorando en la almohada mientras que es desnudado de la cintura para abajo en un solo movimiento.

No se atreve a moverse mientras Chris pone sus caderas hacia arriba, no respira mientras unos dedos se presionan dentro de él, rápida y duramente, demasiado. No dura demasiado para lo que viene luego y Tom se ha acostumbrado a enterrar su cara en la almohada, mordiendo el objeto y babeando en él mientras grita y grita _y grita _hasta que es mojado con su saliva. Quema, siempre quema, se siente como si hubiera sido partido por la mitad. Su cuerpo está temblando fuertemente, Tom teme que vaya a vomitar con la combinación de nerviosa y dolor. Y justo los moretones en su cadera habían empezado a desaparecer. Lo había estado haciendo bien.

Chris se viene, Tom puede sentirlo dentro de él, escucharlo en el modo que Chris gime y todo lo que Tom puede pensar es en cuan feliz es que no sea en su boca. La herida re abierta hubiera ardido horriblemente.

La facilidad con la que sale no es tan mala pero los besos luego de eso sí, Chris besa su espalda, sus hombros, su cuello. Los lugares que todavía siguen blancos y cremoso, donde los golpes raramente caen y a veces Tom se pregunta si es a propósito. Chris se instala sobre él, asegurándose que Tom sepa que está ahí, presionándolo bajo él, antes de que se acomode cerca y le un beso final en el cuello, justo bajo su oreja.

-Te amo.

Tom no dice nada. No hace nada. Pero desea.

Desea.

Desea.

Fin.

* * *

Notas: Bien, esta es bastante más dramática que la anterior y es bastante terrible. Todos los créditos son de Marble-aide, yo solo traduzco esta historia porque me parece increíble.

Letty Malfoy.


End file.
